Early Proposals, and the Meaning of Forever
by litfan1824
Summary: What's better than a proposal at 3? Two proposals at 3am. Litfluff enjoy!


I really like this story, and I hope you feel the same. It's a tad similar to my other story, 4th anniversaries so If you like this, check it out…or vice versa ;

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 2:00 am. I tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep, but I had a ton of things on my mind. I looked next to me to find Jess deep in slumber. I frowned, jealous of how calm and relaxed he looked. I laughed to myself at how he mostly looked like that when he was awake as well. At a loss of what to do, I gently lifted myself off the bed to avoid waking him, and shuffled out to the living room. I went directly to the cabinet on top of our T.V. and took out my favorite photo album. I loved this particular collection. It was our journey, all our ups and downs and everything in between.

I sat on our small couch, and flipped through the pages, pausing at my favorites. There was one of him and me at my mother and Luke's wedding. I was feeding him a piece of cake as he tried to lick icing off my face. We both were covered in it, and I had the weirdest expression on my face. He had told me that if I even thought about throwing cake at him there would be no turning back. 5 seconds later, a huge piece hit him square in the back. I remember trying to contain giggles as he shook off the strawberry-filled dessert.

I flipped to the one of us apartment shopping the week after he asked me to move in with him. On a whim, we took the first one we looked at claiming to feel a vibe. The truth was, we were just lazy. We still live in it now, and it's filled with all the memories we've collected over the past couple of years. We've pretty much left a lasting impression on this place, and I'll miss it if or when we leave.

The next page was personal, pictures of us goofing off when we're alone. Nothing dirty, just candid pictures of him sleeping or me trying to get a good picture of him awake. My favorite picture, ironically, is one that I didn't even take. It was a picture he had taken when I had jumped into his arms the day he surprised me with the key that he gave me to his apartment before we even thought of living together. In it I'm nuzzling into his neck while he plants a kiss on my forehead. I can't believe he managed to capture the moment while holding me with one hand, and focusing the camera with the other. I go to brush the hair out of my eyes, and I feel moisture on my cheeks. I didn't even notice I was crying, but as I look through all our memories, I realize that our wedding isn't one of them.

I've been meaning to ask, but nothing seems right. He's made all the big proposals so far, and I wanted this one, but I can't seem to get it out. I'm startled from my thoughts as I feel his hands caress my shoulders.

"Hey you," he whispers in my ear. He sends a shiver down my spine as his breath tickles my ear.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" He smiles at me before sitting next to me.

"No, I just went to pull you closer and you weren't there," he tilts his head at me as if asking a question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just needed to think about some things." I caress the front of our book, and he gives me a curious look.

"Huh, good things I hope?" I squeeze his hand.

"Yea, nothing to worry about." I smile at him and he scoots closer.

"Good, just checking. So care to share these thoughts you have?" He's looking playful, and I don't know how to lead into a serious conversation. I decide to use actions instead of words. I pull his chin close to me, and kiss him slowly. I let him recognize the seriousness, and his playful kissing becomes soft and sensual. I pull back slowly still holding the back of his neck while his fingers gently mingle with the hem of my shirt.

"I need to talk to you about something, but I can't seem to put it in a way that's understandable." His nose bumps mine briefly before he pulls away so he can look at me.

"As long as it's not bad you can take all the time you need." His gaze is so penetrating, and his voice just makes me want to share the world with him. I know I'm making the right decision.

"What do you think about the word forever?" the question pops out of my mouth before my brain even registers it. I watch as he shifts a tad in his seat.

"Well, I think it's a very long time. I don't really know how you want me to answer that." I bite my lip not knowing how I want him to answer that either. This is not going as planned, and I can see him getting confused. I'm losing confidence fast and I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. I really don't even know why I'm upset, but I turn away momentarily.

Suddenly, I'm thinking back to those pictures; me, him and all the love we share for each other is in that book. I do know what I want him to say, and I know what I want to happen. I wipe the tear from my cheek before turning back to him.

"I know how I want you to answer it. I want you to say that it's not long enough! I want you to tell me that it's how long you'll love me, and that we can make it! I want you to make it official and tell the world that yes; this is the girl that I want to love forever! I want you to marry me!"

My words get more hysterical as I reach the end. We're both standing, and I'm yelling my declaration at him with tears running down my face. This wasn't exactly the ideal proposal I had in mind. Before I even have a chance to register his reaction, I'm swept up into his arms, and he's kissing me, hard with all the feeling that I've given him. He's backing me up, and pretty soon I'm against the wall with his fingers furiously ridding me of my shirt, I bury my fingers in his hair, and as he lifts me up, my legs wrap around his waist, He leads me to the bedroom, our lips still locked in a passionate kiss. He pulls at my lip with his teeth, and I let him in to explore my mouth with his tongue. He lays me onto the bed, and climbs over me so we're face to face. We both stare at each other gasping for breath, when suddenly we both just stop for a second. I look at him, and he stares back at me before bursting into a fit of laughter. I join him, and soon we're both bent over laughing at god knows what. I don't even know why, but it's the best feeling in the world. The mood has been considerably lightened as he crawls off of me to lie beside me. I bunch up the covers hiding my red cheeks. He pulls it back and places another kiss on my lips. I'm the first one to speak after the laughter subsides.

"I'm sorry I yelled a semi marriage proposal at you," I say trying not to laugh anymore.

"I'm sorry I jumped your bones after you semi proposed to me," he smirks and I caress his cheek with my hand. "Did you at least have a ring for me?" a chuckle escapes my lips.

"Nope, sorry. I really didn't even have this planned out, it just kinda spilled out." I shrug my shoulders to punctuate my point.

"Man, I have to do all the work then." He sits up, and I give him an odd look as he rummages in his night table. I see a small box pulled from a drawer, and he puts his hands behind his back before turning back to me. "Ok, pick a hand." I roll my eyes at his childish request before pointing to the right hand. He shows me that it's empty handed. "Man, don't you know that a wedding ring goes on the left hand?" he smirks at me before presenting the ring box to me. He opens it, and more tears come to my eyes as I stare at the beautiful engagement ring in front of me.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me, and stay with me forever?" A smile creeps onto my face as I throw my arms around his neck, and kiss him fiercely. While I kiss him, he wordlessly slips the ring on my finger. A thought comes to my mind as we're in the moment.

"Wait! Hold that thought." I get up, and go to my top dresser drawer. I pull out my digital camera and jump back into bed. He throws his head back with a long sigh.

"Don't tell me I have to propose again." I swat his chest, and quickly wrap my arm around his neck, pulling his face close to mine. I hold up my left hand with the ring shimmering on my finger, and take the picture. I give it a satisfactory look before putting it on the floor next to the bed.

"So, how does it feel to be bound to me forever?" I ask as we snuggle into the sheets.

"Hmm, nothing really different. I still have to make you coffee, let you have your way with me, amongst other things," he says wistfully.

"Oh, I see," I say with sarcasm in my voice. "So how long have you had that ring in your drawer?" He looks at me for a second.

"About six months." I almost choke on the air.

"You've wanted to marry me for six months!"

"No, I've wanted to marry you since our first date, but I logically thought about it six months ago."

"Well, we're you ever planning on asking?"

"There was never a right time, but then you said all that stuff to me and I knew it was now or never." I pondered the night's events for a moment.

"So, does you're proposal count, or mine?" He laughs for a second.

"I bet most people don't have this problem. I think it's a tie." He winks at me, and I place a kiss on his neck.

"Okay, I can deal with a tie. You know, most people don't propose at 3:00 in the morning," I say playfully. He laughs, but pulls me closer.

"Most people don't make crazy photos of our every waking moment," I nudge him in the side before becoming serious again.

"Most people don't stay together forever." I say it softly, and I hope he hears it. He does. His lips are on mine, and I'm experiencing a mind-blowing, sensual kiss, and it takes my breath away. He pulls back only far enough to reach my ear.

"I'm glad we're not most people." My heart swells in my chest, and I hold him close to me.

"Me too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finished. I like proposals, eh?

Read and review please

peace out,

Litfan1824


End file.
